Let it be Me
by Ariah's Revenge
Summary: He was obnoxious and annoying and but the truth is she didn't hate him like most people thought, she could possibly grow to love him. Every time she thought about giving into his requests for a date she always found a pair of sad grey eyes over his shoulder, which reminded her to yell and throw a hex at James and walk away. Those eyes following her departure.


**A/N: So I found this just sitting on my flash drive from a VERY long time ago so after much editing, I thought I would upload it and see if there was any interest in a Sirius/ Lily story. Let me know what you think!**

 *** I own nothing but my original characters!***

Chapter One

Lily Evans was on the train on her way to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. She shared a compartment with her two best friends Callie and Elena. They chit-chatted about the upcoming year and the general gossip floating around. Lily for the most part tuned them out. She had grown up a lot over the summer and wasn't interested in the normal break down of who shagged who over summer break. She stared out the window thinking about the events of her own summer and shuddered internally.

 _Petunia ran into the kitchen showing her mother the huge engagement ring that was perched on her bony finger. Her boyfriend Vernon definitely knew how to make a statement. At that same moment Lily's owl swooped through the open window and nearly hit Petunia in the process. Lily picked up her Hogwarts letter and opened it, ignoring her sister's protests about owls being unsanitary, a small silver object fell into her lap and when she picked it up she gasped in shock. It was a badge. But not just any badge, it was slightly larger than her prefect's badge. It was a silver lion with its mouth opened in a wide roar with the words_ HEAD GIRL _engraved on it._

 _Her mother ignoring Petunia's gasps and whining ran over to Lily curiously to see what she got. It wasn't that they were not happy for petunia but her boyfriend was a prick and left them exasperated after every tedious visit. The news wasn't really a surprise. The pair were both selfish and greedy. They suited each other well. Lily's owl and mysterious letter caused enough distraction that they no longer had to fake enthusiasm for the eldest daughter._

 _Lily jumped up and hugged her mother "They made me Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed excitedly._

" _Oh sweetie that is really great I'm so proud of you and I know your father is looking down on us right now and he feels the same" her mother gushed at her._

 _She looked at her sister who crossed the small kitchen in three large strides to where she was inches from Lily's face. The grin quickly faded as she saw the venom in Petunia's eyes._

" _I don't care about your stupid freak world Lillian!" Petunia screamed at her "I'm the one with the big news this time and you ruined it again! I am so sick of this family thinking that you are the princess. You are nothing but a freak and an abomination. Magic isn't natural it's evil. You will never be happy and you will die a freak of nature that no one loves or admires." Her voice had gotten quiet with the inflection of her words. As if trying to bury them into Lily's subconscious._

 _Lily stepped back a little from her older sister's stare and looked at her feet. She could feel the tears building in her eyes she slowly took another step back and looked up at her sister._

" _I'm sorry Petunia congrats" Lily sniffled._

 _Petunia's eyes narrowed; "You can take your apologies and "congrats" and go straight to hell. And I hope you take all your freaky friends with you." With that she stormed up the stairs, ignoring the pleas of her mother and slammed her door. For the next week Petunia didn't even speak to her and spent the rest of her summer break out with her fiancé or in her room._

"Lils?" Elena was waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

"Oh sorry Lana I was daydreaming" she smiled a forced smile at her best friend.

"Yeah, sure, that's why you look like you're about to cry?" she looked at her skeptically.

"No! I was just thinking of all the ways James and company will embarrass me this year." It was a safe answer and kept in line with the other girls' gossiping. she eyed Elena warily "Now if you all excuse me I have to go to the prefect's meeting I am in charge now… wouldn't want to be late" she laughed nervously under the stares of her friends and could tell they knew something was up and that she would be fully questioned later. They both muttered goodbyes and good luck as she slid out of the compartment.

She was in such a hurry to get out of there she didn't look where she was going and she ran head first into an unsuspecting body lingering just outside the compartment door. The force knocked her backwards and she fell flat on her backside. She looked up furiously about to abuse her new head-girl power on whomever got in her way and made her look like a klutz. However when she did she met the deep hazel eyes that could melt her heart any day, flashed her a million dollar smile. James Potter ran a nervous hand through his jet black hair after helping Lily to her feet. She blushed embarrassed to have been thinking of scolding him, and then caught herself. This was the boy she had sworn to loath for all eternity and now she was practically swooning over him. What was wrong with her? She didn't care what he thought of her. Only that he'd embarrassed her. His stalking outside her compartment could only mean that he was waiting for her to make an appearance to harass her.

"Hey, Evans finally falling for me eh?" he smirked at her attempting to break the ice the only way he knew how, mistimed humor.

"Ugh! Potter why don't you watch where the hell you are going I swear you are such an insufferable….wait is that a Head badge?" in the midst of her emerging rant and scolding she caught a glimpse of silver. A badge just like the one she was wearing.

"Yes lovely Lily, you are looking at Hogwarts' new Head Boy" he rolled his eyes in a cocky way and was about to continue until he looked down and saw she had the same exact badge pinned to her robes. "Wait you…Head…but how…I mean now…OH MY GOD YOU'RE HEAD GIRL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAWHAT THIS MEANS?" James sputtered. Lily looked at him quizzically until it finally hit her. Head boy and girl share their own private dormitory.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME THERE IS NO WAY IN HADES I WILL EVER LIVE WITH YOU!" she exclaimed. James laughed at her deer-in-headlights expression.

"Relax Evans its not that bad, we just have to spend most of our free-time, class-time, and night time together what's so wrong with that?" His look of feigned innocence just made her urge to slap him grow

"Because you're annoying and I don't want to spend all my time trying to dodge your fake and embarrassing proclamations of love" she glared

"Ah dearest Lily we can discuss this later." He winked at her making her blush involuntarily "we don't want to be late for our first meeting now do we?" he offered her his arm to escort her to the prefect carriage. She ignored it and shoved past him leading the way.

"Of course not Potter! Where's Remus he's still prefect isn't he?" she asked over her shoulder. Looking up and down the hall for a sign of her favorite of James's friends. She caught a glimpse of the person in question and groaned. _Damn here come the rest of the idiots to further ruin my day_ she thought.

James looked over his shoulder at the object of Lily's frustration and grinned at his three best friends as they approached. The one in front was slightly taller than James with dark hair and stunning grey eyes. His build was one every guy wished they could have and made every girl weak in the knees. Lily herself admitted to frequently letting her thoughts stray maybe just a little too far into fantasies about Sirius Black.

The next in line was Lily's favorite, Remus Lupin, he was handsome in a rough kind of way his face was scarred from a "dog attack" when he was young. Even though she didn't quite believe that story she went along with it anyway. He was smart, caring, and, in her opinion, the most mature of the foursome by far. Unfortunately his prefect status could keep the others from having detention EVERY night of their lives. Finally there was Peter Pettigrew. Intellectually and physically he was a sharp contrast to his three friends. He looked similar to a rat, was clumsy and awkward most of the time he just looked happy to be included in something. Lily almost felt sorry for him…almost.

The four were almost inseparable, they were the resident pranksters/ heartbreakers of Hogwarts. They got on Lily's nerves. She was a rule follower and spent all her extra time studying. She did not understand how they could be surrounded by the wondrous things magical learning had to offer and not care about their studies. She blamed it on the fact that she was muggle-born. James Potter had been "in love" with her since first year, If they asked Lily, taking girls up to the Room of Requirement for a shagging, did not count as love. She frequently had to remind him of this after each embarrassing declaration. He was obnoxious and annoying and but the truth is she didn't hate him like most people thought, she could possibly grow to love him. Every time she thought about giving into his requests for a date she always found a pair of sad grey eyes over his shoulder, which reminded her to yell and throw a hex at James and walk away. Those eyes following her departure.

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think. I'm on the fence about continuing this one. Any feedback or suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
